Strawberries
by whootsies
Summary: "Fact: food fetishes are among the oddest fetishes one can possibly have."  Humanized AU


_It was __obscene__._

Rick sat at his desk, staring intently at the rose-eyed young man. It was sometime around one in the afternoon, but Craig had been busily typing away a report on his computer all morning. He seemed to have finished though, and was now reading over it once more.

Of all things he could have for lunch, he opened a cup of strawberry yogurt. He skimmed a bit off the top with his spoon and ran his tongue along the metal curve. Rick bit his lip, feeling a bit of a shiver.

His eyes still running over the document, he scooped out a bit more and closed his mouth around it; he glanced at the spoon for a second, and noticing some yogurt left on the handle, he ran his tongue up the length of it, swirling around its base.

Rick felt his nails digging into his thigh. He couldn't help but think that Craig was doing this specifically to torture him.

He continued watching, green eyes fixated on the blond. After a moment of reading, however, Craig's eyes widened behind his thick frames, seeing something out of place. He stuck the utensil in the yogurt cup and set it on the desk, his thin fingers dancing over the keys as he corrected the document.

Rick groaned quite audibly, (you know, just as things were getting good…) causing most people around him to pause and look over their shoulders at him momentarily, including Craig. Their eyes met, and Rick quickly turned around to face his computer, trying his best to look as though he had been working diligently on something else. Craig's head tilted slightly in curiosity, and his hands left his keyboard as he stood from his chair and, very casually, made his way to the older man's desk.

Out of his peripheral vision he could see Craig coming towards him, and he pulled up an old spreadsheet he had saved on his desktop.

Craig stood patiently behind him, arms crossed over his chest with his usual annoyed expression. "Rick?"

He swiveled around in his chair, pretending to have just noticed him. "Oh, hello there gorgeous. What have you been up to – "

"Why have you been staring at me?" Craig's eyes narrowed.

Rick put the best innocent expression he could muster. "Staring? Oh, sweetheart, I haven't been doing nothing of the like."

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes. Yes, I noticed," he said accusingly.

"You're imagining things – " Rick stopped short when he noticed Craig's eyes cast slightly downward. Rick was about to ask what he was looking at, when he glanced down himself and saw the quite obvious bulge in his slacks. "Oh, shit…"

Craig sighed with exasperation, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You know, hun, you really need to stop eating like that, making a spectacle of it," Rick grinned characteristically, face lightly red as well. "Getting a man all hot and bothered and what-not…"

The blond shifted in his stance, frustrated. "Fact: food fetishes are among the oddest fetishes one can possibly have."

Rick chuckled, standing from his chair. "It wasn't the food, it's the way you eat, Pinky," he hunched a little lower, face inches away from Craig's. "That talented little tongue of yours is liable to give anyone dirty thoughts."

Craig's had a full blush now, and gazed defiantly up at Rick. His eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall, and he grabbed Rick's wrist. "Come with me." He pulled him out of the office and down the corridor. After a few turns, Craig found what he was looking for: an inconspicuous door labeled "supply closet".

He shoved Rick into the room, and, with a few cursory glances around the hall to make sure no one was watching, closed the door behind him.

It was a bit tight in the closet; they were crowded by a few carts stacked with cleaning supplies, and some loose mops and brooms, but there was just enough room for the two of them.

"What're we doing here, Pinky?" Rick asked in a low voice, though he had a pretty good idea; he just wanted to hear him say it.

Craig just let out a short breath of annoyance, but he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck anyway. "Be grateful I'm doing this for you at all, you lout." He briefly pressed their lips together, and quickly dropped to his knees. "And don't make any noise, I don't want to get fired over this."

His nimble fingers unbuckled Rick's belt in almost one smooth motion, and making quick work of the buttons and zipper, pulled his slacks down mid-thigh.

"Couldn't even think to wear underwear today?" Craig nearly hissed. "Because I know at least half of your stock is still in my apartment."

Rick laughed, until Craig ran one finger up his length, and then his laugh turned into a sharp gasp. Rick's hips tilted forward, and Craig pushed them back, holding them firmly against the wall. Craig couldn't help the smile that ghosted over his face. "Fact: Patience is rewarded much greater than impatience."

"Yeah? Well I'm not feeling very –" his sentence collapsed into a low moan as Craig wrapped his hand around his cock, steadily, slowly stroking. His thumb rubbed briefly against the head, and Rick's nails dug into the plaster wall behind him. He was nearly panting as Craig kept his infuriatingly slow pace.

"Fuck, Craig, quit teasing me!" he said loudly.

The blond glared at him. "Shh! I told you not to make too much noise. People could be listening." He gave his cock a firm squeeze, punctuating his warning.

Rick's hand flew to cover his mouth, stifling a gasp.

Craig's hand left, pressing against Rick's thigh. Rick was about to ask what he was doing, until he felt a wet tongue drag up the side of his length with an obscene slurp. He felt Craig hum slightly, and he couldn't suppress the shudder that ripped through him. The tip of his tongue danced around the edge of the head, just teasing him relentlessly.

Craig's warm breath brushed against him; one of Rick's hand dropped and fisted in his previously immaculate blond hair.

He was so close, so fucking close, and… Craig stopped. Rick gave a small growl, biting his knuckle just to keep from shouting to hurry the fuck up – in his daze he heard Craig chuckle slightly, a rare thing to hear, before he took his entire length in his mouth and sucked, hard.

Rick's head slammed against the wall as he came, one hand muffling a violent moan and the other clenching a handful of lightly colored hair.

Leaving Rick panting and sagging against the wall, Craig pulled himself up from his knees and dusted his pants off, which had gotten slightly dust-stained.

The older man smiled at him, vibrant green eyes half lidded, and he noticed the bit of come left on Craig's lip, before he wiped it onto his thumb and licked it off.

"Fact: You owe me."

"You're right, I do," Rick finally started to catch his breath as he pulled his pants back up. "How's about I pay you back tonight, sweetheart?"

Craig let out another exasperated sigh, but he nonetheless smiled. "I've got to get back to work, so I'll see you later, alright?" He opened the door slightly, poking his head out just enough to see if anyone was around, and he slipped out.

Rick continued gazing at the door even after it closed, making a mental note to stop by the grocery store after work to pick up some strawberries and whipped cream.


End file.
